


Restroom Occupied

by sluthyuck



Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [9]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Fluff and Smut, Glory Hole, Idiots in Love, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Day 9: Glory holes + swallowing + cock worship“Hi?” A deep, hesitant voice says unsurely. “You’re the guy that uh… sucks dick around four, right?”Donghyuck feels his body shake with excitement. He’s going to take his glory hole virginity, and it’s going to make him want to come back again. He shouldn’t be so proud of this, but fuck, he is.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Osaki Shotaro
Series: sluthyuck's Kinktober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951240
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	Restroom Occupied

**Author's Note:**

> so many errors in this fic, it's disgusting. I wrote this late af and tired from school. Not sure if there's any shohyuck smut but here it is 0w0 I'm in need of a beta!!
> 
> Enjoy sluts!

Patiently, Donghyuck sits on the cold floor as he skims his nails. He’s waiting until he hears the door from the other side open with heavy footsteps. He blinks with a smile and crawls closer to the hole that’s in the wall in front of him. He’s currently in a stall of a bathroom that he made sure to clean. You kinda realize after sucking dick anonymously for a while that gloryholes aren’t the most hygienic places. Let alone ones in public restrooms.

“Hi?” A deep, hesitant voice says unsurely. “You’re the guy that uh… sucks dick around four, right?”

‘Ah, they’re new to this.’ Donghyuck muses.

“Hi!” Donghyuck beams. “And yes that is me.”

“H- How are you?” They stutter shyly.

He feels his body shake with excitement. He’s going to take their gloryhole virginity, and it’s going to make them want to come back again. He shouldn’t be so proud of this, but fuck, he is. It’s his little hobby and kink. It makes him hard knowing he satisfies so many. It’s fun having his mouth stuffed full of cock.

Okay, so maybe he is a little too into cock. But his hobby helps him relax so maybe it’s a little therapeutic. He’s always enjoyed sucking dick, and his ex-boyfriends could back him up on that! It’s fun and relaxing having a cock slide down his throat and pump cum in his mouth.

It’s also thrilling being behind a stall with a hole in front of him, waiting for some random man to come in to slide in his cock. Sometimes they’re rough but it’s fine considering their workplace environment. And sometimes Donghyuck thinks about the familiar voices behind the other stall that sound very similar to his coworkers.

“I’m doing great!” He chirps. “How are you? And um, do you have a name you want to go by?”

“I’m doing okay, a little nervous.” They reply truthfully. “And you can call me Sho.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to be nervous. I’m going to take care of you and do all of the work.” Donghyuck assures.

“R- Right…” Sho gulps. “Do I just…?”

Donghyuck laughs at his awkward cuteness. It’s quite rare for inexperienced guys coming to private gloryholes. It’s always the perverts that are into fucking a random slut’s mouth. Not that he’s a slut, of course!

“Mm, just unzip y’know? Would do it myself but…”

The man let’s put a strangled cock but eagerly unzips his jeans and pulls out his cock. He slides it in the clean (there’s a reason why he carries disinfectant wipes) hole. It’s surprisingly already hard and Donghyuck flushes pink.

“You’re pretty big… And it’s so pretty.” Donghyuck compliments in awe.

“Ah, t-thanks…” Sho blushes.

“I’m gonna touch it, okay? Tell me if you want to stop.” Donghyuck assures.

“Okay.”

Donghyuck peppers kisses against the salty cockflesh, lips caressing over the bulging veins. He caresses the large member with his tongue, curling the wet muscle against it’s engorged head. It’s a really pretty cock. His mouth salivates at the familiar taste of the mysterious person’s thick milk.

He shouldn’t find something so ugly, pretty. He doesn’t understand why his cock is gorgeous. Maybe it’s because it’s slightly curved with an intimidating girth. Sho is bigger than the other guys he’s sucked off today. But he isn’t the biggest. The biggest dick he’s sucked off only comes on Tuesdays (no pun intended). It’s big enough for him to struggle but he doesn’t mind that.

He could hear the man groan loudly from the other side of the thin wall and it sends shivers down his spine. He fights the smile off his face and continues his work by sliding the bulbous head into his warm, wet mouth. He gently suckles the pink flesh and slides his tongue on the underside of his cock.

“Shit…” They curse quietly. “Y-You’re fucking good at this.”

Donghyuck’s heart wells up with pride at the complimen,t and in response, he moves his head forward. He slides more of his cock into his mouth until his nose pressed against the cold, black wall. He grips his crotch unconsciously and he moans around the cock, sending vibrations on the thick phallus. It’s so big. It’s hitting the back of his throat perfectly—right at the sensitive spot.

Like the other strangers, this one sounds similar to one of his coworkers. Eerily too similar to his crush that works in the sales department. But he brushes off that fact. It’s probably just the wall that’s making him sound similar to him.

He sucks the pretty dick eagerly as saliva builds up in the lower half of his mouth. He gags softly but breathes through his nose to relax his throat. He begins bobbing his head back and forth, suckling the tip every time he pulls away. He always makes sure to lay sweet kisses over their leaking cockslit.

“Shit, shit…” Sho groans loudly. “You’re sucking pretty desperately. Must love my cock, huh?”

His deep groans and sudden confidence makes Donghyuck’s cock twitch and he huffs to himself. It’s annoying getting hard on the job and not having anyone help him out. Again, he swallows his cock whole while sliding his tongue alongside his sensitive, engorged veins.

His stomach flutters at the loud, deep name call of desperate cockslut. The deep ness of his voice makes his cock ache and he stuffs his fingers in his pants. He whimpers softly as his free hand begins stroking his hard, wet cock. He doesn’t wanna cum and deal with sticky underwear. But fuck, the way this guy is calling him a dirty skank and telling him that he’s sucking him off so well? It’s driving him insane.

“Mm,” Donghyuck moans, chin dripping with saliva.

He’s pathetically humping his hand as he continues sucking Sho off. His cock throbs and twitches in his hand, smearing more of his precum sloppily over his cock. It’s disgusting and gross but it’s making him feel so good.

“Fuck, baby. You have an amazing mouth on you, shit.” Sho curses. “Really sucking me off good.”

God, his voice is so hot.

“What do you look like, baby?” He asks.

Donghyuck pauses with wide eyes and he slips the cock out of his mouth, albeit rather slowly. He didn’t expect that question. Normally, they just call him a disgusting slut and cum in his mouth then leave. He wraps his hand around the mysterious man’s wet cock and begins pumping it.

“I’m pretty tan and I have brown curly hair. I’m shorter than most of the guys that work here because for some fucked reason everyone here is a giant. Kinda generic, to be honest.” Donghyuck replies almost shyly.

“You sound cute.” Sho blurts out. “Like really cute… And familiar. Almost like the guy that I have a crush on in the marketing department.”

Donghyuck ignores the compliment and fights back the rising blush on his cheeks. He cocks his head to the side and he thinks about who because he’s the one that works in the marketing department. As he thinks, he’s pressing kisses on the side of their cock with his thumb smearing the precum over the tip. He’s still thinking about who the cute guy is in his department.

He suctions his mouth around the tip for a few seconds before pulling away. He continues to stroke his cock in a steady past, squeezing it every once in a while.

“Hm… You kinda sound familiar too. I mean, I’m assuming you work here to ‘cuz you found out about this little secret. It’s pretty exclusive, y’know?” Donghyuck teases.

“I do work here. I’m from the sales department.” Sho chuckles..

He’s kinda of getting desperate with the way they’re attempting to grind against the hole. His fat cock twitches and slides impatiently in Donghyuck’s heavenly, silky hands. Donghyuck engulfs his mouth around their cock and purses his lips tightly. He suctions his cheeks and bobs his head with his neck craned. He gives a powerful suck and the man groans loudly, fist pounding in the black stall roughly.

“Shit, gonna cum.” Sho growls. “Keep sucking my cock, baby. Want me to cum down your throat? Make you swallow it like a good cockslut?”

“Please, Sho!” Donghyuck pleads, strings of saliva connecting his chin and lips to his cock. Fingers twitching inside his underwear around his cock, gagging harshly around Sho. He’s so close and he palms himself tightly after stroking repeatedly until he lets out a muffled squeal, cock twitching as he spills inside his slacks.

Sho is breathing heavily on the other side and grinds his hips forward, forcing more of his cock deeper into the brunette’s wet mouth. He’s clenching his eyes and fists as his cock throbs in his throat one last time. His cock then spurts out thick, creamy seed down down his tight throat.

Donghyuck stays still with shut eyes as he waits until Sho’s cock finishes pumping warm cum down his throat. He swallows each load eagerly and pulls away after swallowing the last drop. He wipes the saliva and drool from his chin and lips.

Sho slides his cock out

“Thanks for helping me out. Been stressed from work.” Sho says softly.

“Mm, it was my pleasure!” Donghyuck replies cheerfully. “And by the way, you mentioned your crush works in the marketing department?”

“Hm, yeah he does.”

“I work at the marketing department. Maybe I know ‘em? What’s his name?” Donghyuck asks curiously.

“Donghyuck but some of my friends call him Hyuck.” Sho chuckles.

“I don’t know a Donghy- Wait that’s me- Oh shit!” Donghyuck squeals.

They both sit in awkward silence for a few minutes until Donghyuck gets up and opens the door with his head hung low. He’s cursing himself for being such an airhead and revealing his now not-so secret identity. He peeks his head out of the door and his eyes widen, cheeks already scarlet red.

“Shotaro…”

“Oh god,” Shotaro mumbles. “Oh fuck.”

“I should be the one saying that!” Donghyuck cries.

“I’m pretty sure I can say that too when my dick was in my crush’s fucking mouth and who I unknowingly fucking confessed to!” Shotaro groans miserably.

He buries his face in his hands as he contemplates dying and running away. He’s such an idiot, holy shit. Who fucking talks about their crush to someone who’s sucking his dick and could potentially be a coworker? Only an idiot would. He blames Donghyuck for being really good at giving head.

At least… he said he had a big dick…

“Well, I unknowingly gave my crush head and revealed my name when it’s supposed to be a secret!” Donghyuck whines dramatically. “And damnit… I did it again!”

“Wait, I’m your crush?” Shotaro repeats dumbly.

“Did you not get the part where I said everything about this is supposed to be a secret?” Donghyuck glares.

“Okay, but do you like me or not? You already know I like you.” Shotaro presses.

Donghyuck pouts with embarrassment and tilts his head to the side with his eyes looking at the side. He hates his stupid, big, fat mouth and it’s inability to shut up. Renjun hadn’t been wrong when he told him that his big mouth will bite him in the ass in the future. He just didn’t expect it to be now.

“I liked you since you spilled coffee on yourself during the meeting with Taeyong.” He confesses reluctantly.

“Well, I’ve liked you when you told me “welcome to hell where all you’re gonna wanna do is die because everyone sucks dick here except for me” on my first day.” Shotaro laughs. “A little ironic don’t you think?”

“You forgot the part where I said Doyoung-hyung sucks the biggest dick.” Donghyuck mumbles. “And shut up!”

“So uh… I know this is awkward as hell and weird but do you want to go on a date sometime? I figure I might as well take my chance.” Shotaro murmurs shyly.

“Fuck it, why not? How about Tuesday at 6?” Donghyuck blushes.

“Perfect!” Shotaro grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober lowkey made me hate writing blowjobs and handjobs LMAO it got so annoying and boring smh but i did this to myself so... Nice touch on the fluff? Def cringeworthy :)


End file.
